Sabores NaruGaaGaaNaru
by Draconiforsx
Summary: Colección de drabbles NaruGaa/GaaNaru con los cinco sabores como título y tema.
1. DULCE

**DULCE**

Gaara también tenía sus momentos de romanticismo. No eran muchos, eso era cierto, pero se daban de vez en cuando. El Kazekage era tímido para expresar sus sentimientos, porque sabía que no era bueno para ello, y por eso prefería no hacer nada antes que hacerlo mal. Pero se atrevía a veces, y Naruto tenía esos instantes como preciados tesoros que guardar mimosamente en su memoria.

Era temprano por la mañana y el ardiente sol del desierto llenaba la habitación con su luz. El Hokage abrió los ojos, perezoso, y tuvo que entrecerrarlos de nuevo para evitar el brillo cegador del astro. Se escabulló de entre las sábanas con cuidado de no destapar a su acompañante y se levantó de la cama para buscar su ropa. Aunque, mejor pensado… sí, definitivamente necesitaba una ducha; le esperaban tres días a pie, así que mejor no ponerse en marcha ya sudoroso desde antes de partir.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, pero antes de llegar lo frenaron unos brazos que lo rodearon, delgados, en contraste con su complexión fibrosa, blancos, acusando su palidad junto a su piel tostada. Notó el pecho del Kazekage sobre su espalda y su cabeza apoyándose sobre su hombro. Se estremeció cuando los labios besaron su cuello.

— Te vas en unas horas —no era una pregunta, pero buscaba respuesta, como queriendo que inesperadamente fuese una negativa.

— Sí —era la respuesta que Gaara sabía que iba a oír.

Silencio.

Era un silencio agradable, porque estaban juntos. Era un silencio perfecto. Si tan solo el tiempo se parase en ese preciso instante. Naruto notó el fino índice del pelirrojo posarse sobre su omoplato. Describió una curva descendente, despacio, y luego una recta, para volver al punto de partida y trazar el mismo recorrido en sentido contrario. El rubio sabía que al Kazekage no se le daba bien usar las palabras, o quizás es que las palabras se quedaban insuficientes para todo lo que tenía que decir. Fuera como fuese, aquel gesto se quedó grabado a fuego en la piel de Naruto como en su mente.

Gaara podía llegar a ser tan dulce.


	2. SALADO

**SALADO**

Un pasado similar había sido precedido por destinos muy diferentes. La vida no había sido justa con Gaara. Tampoco con Naruto, pero él, con su sonrisa perenne y su hasta irresponsable entusiasmo, había sabido sobreponerse a las circunstancias y salir airoso de todas ellas. Naruto era encantador a su insoportable manera, era imposible no quererlo, todos lo querían. Pero a Gaara… a Gaara sí que no lo quería nadie y, cuando creyó que alguien lo apoyaba, sufrió el duro golpe del desengaño, que no iría a dejar cardenal en su piel sino en su alma, y dolería profundamente y latería tortuosamente durante mucho tiempo. No sería capaz de hacer frente a aquello él solo.

_¡Gaara!_

Lloraba desconsolado, siempre lloraba, lloraba de pena, lloraba sólo en soledad, lloraba como si el vacío pudiese llenarse con lágrimas, y parecía mentira que todavía le quedasen para derramar.

_¡Gaara!_

Tanta gente. Tantas miradas. Tantas palabras sobre él, y ninguna para él. Asfixiante, ardiente, insoportable. ¿Por qué nadie se acercaba a él? ¿por qué huían? ¿por qué nadie quería jugar con él? Solo era un niño… Ayuda. ¿Nadie podía ayudarlo? ¿Nadie podía escuchar su llamada silenciosa, el llanto mudo y el caer de sus lágrimas que mojaban la arena?

_¡GAARA!_

¿De quién era esa voz? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y no encontrar a nadie, otra vez. Unas suaves manos en sus hombros lo reconfortaron, y finalmente consiguió reunir el valor necesario para abrir los ojos.

El Kazekage parpadeó varias veces, con sorpresa, encontrándose a Naruto frente a él. Lo tomaba de ambos hombros y parecía muy agitado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó el rubio con nerviosismo, casi podría jurar que estaba asustado.

— Sí… —fue la única respuesta, y Naruto lo soltó, suspiró aliviado y se apoyó sobre el cabecero de la cama.

¿Había sido un sueño? Le escocían los ojos. Gaara se relamió levemente los labios. Sabía a lágrimas. Sabía salado.


	3. ÁCIDO

**ÁCIDO**

Naruto recordaría siempre con cariño la primera vez que besó a Gaara. Fue antes de que el chico se convirtiera en Kazekage, en algún lugar elevado de la Arena a donde se lo había llevado para ver la puesta de sol.

Naruto era obstinado por naturaleza, pero la tarea de conquistar al pelirrojo le parecía casi imposible, sobre todo porque Gaara tenía un abanico de expresiones idéntico a los de las cabezas de los Hokages talladas en las montañas de Konoha. Incluso a para él, descifrar la mente de Gaara era todo un reto. Pero a él le gustaba Gaara. Le gustaba en el sentido romántico. No era como Sakura, que era guapa, inteligente y perfecta. Gaara tenía un encanto especial, Gaara despertaba en Naruto compasión y un infinito cariño. Naruto veía las heridas de Gaara y deseaba curarlas. Lo comprendía. Comprendía su dolor. Y eso hacía que hubiese desarrollado una complicidad especial con él que no podía tener con nadie más. Naruto veía belleza en Gaara, más incluso de la que sus hermanos pudieran apreciar. Donde el resto veía una piedra, él veía un brillante diamante. Quería demostrarle su valía y su belleza a Gaara, para que luego así pudiera el resto del mundo apreciarlas. Y, al mismo tiempo, lo quería de "esa" manera. Sonaba muy cursi decir que quería querer a Gaara para que viese que era importante para él. Pero, a pesar de sus torpes esfuerzos, y todo eso sumado a la dificultad de la distancia, o no se daba cuenta, o lo ignoraba.

Por eso estaba ahí, sentado a su lado, con el oeste de frente, por donde el enorme sol se arropaba con el horizonte y regalaba sus últimos rayos, los más hermosos, rojos como el cabello de Gaara. Naruto miraba a Gaara, Gaara perdía una mirada solitaria en aquel espectáculo. Silencio sepulcral. Naruto tragó saliva y se acercó un poco. Y un poco más, suficiente para quedar hombro contra hombro con el pelirrojo y atraer su atención. Aquellos ojos inexpresivos lo miraron. Se armó de valor.

— Me gustas.

Gaara no respondió. Ni se movió. No ayudaba en nada a sus nervios, que tomaban la forma de un batallón de mariposas que se arremolinaban en su estómago —era como cuando estaba frente a un bol de ramen, pero desagradable por la situación incómoda en que se encontraba—. Y, ahora, ¿qué? No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. En ese momento, Gaara apartó y bajó la cabeza. Naruto no supo, ni nunca sabría, qué fue lo que le hizo interpretar ese gesto como algún tipo de afirmación, pero le entró de pronto una alegría inmensa. Acercó su rostro al de Gaara y besó su mejilla. Cuando el pelirrojo giró el rostro, que había adquirido una inesperada coloración rojiza, Naruto juntó su boca con la ajena. No sabía besar. Nunca lo había hecho antes. No tenía ni idea de cómo proceder. Sin embargo, lo intentó moviendo suavemente sus labios, ladeando la cabeza, porque así le era más cómodo. Gaara no correspondía y de nuevo volvió la tensión de pensar que no lo estaba haciendo bien. Temía seguir y temía parar y tener que mirarlo a la cara. Qué vergüenza… Gaara entreabrió sus labios, para alivio de Naruto. Sintió que se le escapaba el aire con aquel roce tan suave. Y lo que se le escapó después no fue el aire, sino un quejido. Gaara cerraba sus dientes sobre el labio inferior de Naruto, que abrió los ojos, entre asombrado, asustado y dolorido. ¿Estaba enfadado? No. La expresión del pelirrojo era serena, y terminó de confundirlo cuando la pálida mano se posó en su pecho. La única explicación lógica era también la más incoherente: lo estaba besando, a su manera. Saber eso era reconfortante, aunque tampoco hacía que le doliese menos.

Con el tiempo, Gaara aprendería a besar como las personas normales, y con el tiempo Naruto dejaría de tomarlo como una conducta extraña y pasaría a ser un tierno recuerdo. El primer beso de Naruto tuvo sabor a sangre, metálico, ácido.


	4. PICANTE

Gaara podía llegar a hacerle perder la cabeza.

Rectifico.

Gaara le _hacía_ perder la cabeza.

En el sexo, Naruto era siempre el activo. Es que eso de que le dieran por detrás no le hacía demasiada gracia, eso era… era demasiado humillante para un hombre, pensaba él, lo de adoptar el papel que tendría una mujer. ¡Lo que no quería decir que comparase a Gaara con una mujer, claro que no! Solo era que… bueno, a él parecía no importarle demasiado eso, no se lo tomaba mal. Pero que Gaara fuese lo que popularmente se conoce como "el que muerde la almohada", no quería decir que se comportase de manera completamente pasiva. Y es que Gaara era… muy sexy, a su manera. O quizás solo a Naruto se lo pareciese, pues cabe mencionar que daba igual qué hiciera o dijera Gaara, porque a Naruto todo le parecía ideal. El caso es que encontraba una tremenda sensualidad en aquellos movimientos vacilantes, que no tímidos, y no podía hacer más que dejarse llevar con una expresión que oscilaba entre lo "bobalicón-Sakura-en-sus-años-mozos-admirando-a-Sasuke" y lo "pervertido-Ero-sennin-espiando-en-un-baño-femenino".

Además, a Gaara se le daba bien una cosa que a Naruto no —tampoco es que Naruto hubiese probado tampoco a hacerlo, eso también le daba bastante grima, ya tenía bastante con haber aceptado que se le levantaba al ver al pelirrojo desnudo como para también hacer "eso"—. Todas sus fantasías eróticas, sin excepción, colocaban a Gaara murmurando su nombre con aquella voz grave, descendiendo con la mano por su pecho, acariciándolo con aquellos dígitos suaves y siempre fríos, hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón. Entonces se agachaba, mirándolo de reojo con esos ojos que al mismo tiempo destilaban madurez e inocencia — ¿¡cómo demonios podía ser tan sexy! Naruto se mordía el labio inferior—, y solo los cerraba una vez desabrochado el botón, cuando atrapaba suavemente la cremallera entre sus dientes y la bajaba despacio, sin usar las manos, que mantenía apoyadas en las piernas del rubio y… y… y…

— Gaara… —era gracioso cómo a veces la voz de Naruto sonaba varios tonos más aguda cuando estaba excitado.

Y de nuevo aquella mirada. Que esa mirada tan límpida que le dirigía mientras hacía "eso" lo encendiera más que cualquier otra cosa lo había llevado a considerar la idea de que era incluso más pervertido que Jiraiya y Kakashi juntos.

Sí, eso era lo que a Gaara se le daba bien y a Naruto no. Naruto era demasiado nervioso e hiperactivo como para detenerse a ser suave y sensual. Pero tampoco es que Gaara lo hiciera adrede con la intención de provocar a Naruto —tampoco tenía ni idea de la clase de pensamientos tórridos pasaban por la mente de su novio—. Simplemente era su manera de proceder. Naruto solía ir más bien al grano, porque cuando ya le llegaba "su turno", estaba demasiado alterado como para detenerse con florituras, lo suficiente como para preparar el cuerpo de su amante. Para Naruto, Gaara era como ese ardor agradable en lengua al comer delicioso ramen picante.


	5. AMARGO

Cuesta creer que alguien querido se haya marchado. Costaba tanto que Naruto no podía, no quería, se negaba a creerlo.

Una mitad de él lo sabía, sabía que la vida de Gaara se había apagado, que se había marchado y no volvería, y esa mitad se retorcía de dolor, rabia e impotencia y lo carcomía por dentro y lo destruía y lo hundía en la desesperación y el desasosiego. Gaara, su Gaara. ¿Cómo podían? ¿Qué derecho tenían de matarle? ¿Qué sabían ellos de Gaara? ¿Tenían acaso una idea de lo que había sufrido él? No se merecía un final como ese. Todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había superado; sus asesinos no tenían ni idea, no le llegaban a la suela del zapato. Malditos. Malditos fueran. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y las manos las cerraba en puños, se clavaba la uñas inusualmente largas y afiladas. El Kyubi aprovechaba su rabia para apoderarse de él, pero no le importaba, no le importaba nada, tan solo destrozar, destrozar, vengar la muerte del Kazekage. Él no se lo merecía… Los malnacidos que lo habían matado no merecían seguir con vida.

La otra mitad de él no lo aceptaba, no quería aceptarlo. Gaara era tan fuerte, física y emocionalmente, que no podía ser posible. Debía estar… dormido, sí, eso era. Dormido. Naruto nunca lo había visto dormir. Cuando pasaban las noches juntos, Gaara permanecía por las noches en vela, mirando al firmamento desde la ventana para evitar que el Shukaku pudiera dominarlo. Naruto intentaba hacerle compañía para que no se sintiera solo, pero no era capaz, y a mitad de la noche se le cerraban los ojos y se quedaba plácidamente dormido apoyado en el hombro de Gaara. El pelirrojo nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero pensaba que ver a Naruto durmiendo a su lado era lo más parecido a un sueño agradable que había tenido nunca.

Gaara dormido era tan hermoso como Naruto lo había imaginado siempre. Tan pacifico en su gesto, como si jamás en su vida hubiera sufrido; los parpados cerrados escondiendo esa mirada suya, siempre tan triste, siempre ausente. Después de tantas noches sin dormir, parecía tan feliz en su sueño.

Pero estaba muerto. Eso le decía la mitad furiosa de él que rugía con ira incontenida. Qué dolor, qué hondo dolor, qué amargo.

* * *

><p>iSiento la terrible tardanza! Exámenes y tal.<p>

Este es el último capítulo de los sabores. No es mi favorito, no me acaba de gustar cómo ha quedado, pero es algo… Por si alguien no sitúa la escena, ya que no describo nada de ella, es cuando Akatsuki extrae el Shukaku de Gaara y Naruto lo ve muerto.

¡Gracias por haber leído! _Pasaos por otros de mis fics e_e_


End file.
